villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Vengean
Darth Vengean is an antagonist in Star Wars: The Old Republic. He was a male Humanoid Sith Lord of the resurgent Sith Empire; he was the Sith Master of Darth Baras and a member of the Dark Council. He was the Dark Council's Head of the Sphere of Military Offense and a warmonger seeking to reignite war with the Republic and finally exterminate the foe that drove the Sith into exile a millennium ago. He was voiced by Christopher Godwin. History The Treaty of Coruscant Vengean was openly outraged when the Treaty of Coruscant was signed into law, criticizing all who supported the peace accord and even quietly disparaging the Sith Emperor. His survival of such insolence was a testament to his power. Darth Vengean and Baras spent years carrying out deft political manipulations and quiet assassinations in tandem, both against the Republic and within the Empire. Plan Zero During the Cold War, Vengean began plotting to reignite the war. He tasked Baras to eliminate General Karastace Gonn, who had been preventing the Empire from conquering the fringe systems. Baras dispatched his latest apprentice to perform this task. This allowed Vengean to dispatch his flagship to begin his conquest while Baras enacted Plan Zero. However, Repubic Admiral Monk, revealed to be Baras' spy, was waiting and ambushed the flagship, destroying Vengean's credibility and dissolving the Treaty of Coruscant. Betrayal and Death When Plan Zero was completed, Baras recalled the apprentice back to Dromund Kaas to discuss Vengean's downfall. Because of his blunder at Quesh, the Dark Council called out for Vengean's head. Baras sent the apprentice into Vengean's sanctum to free Lord Draahg, Vengean's apprentice, who was secretly working for Baras. But Vengean found out before the apprentice could rescue Draahg and incarcerated him. After freeing Draahg, the two worked together to break into Vengean's inner sanctum, where the Dark Lord was gathering his strength. Faced with his opponents, Vengean swore to bleed Draahg anew before turning to the apprentice. He reminded the young Sith that Baras wouldn't have gotten to where he is today without the help of his strong enforcer. He called Baras a coward, plotting from the shadows, whereas the apprentice and Vengean himself were people of action. Vengean proceeded to duel with the apprentice of Baras; but was defeated and killed, allowing Baras to ascend to Vengean's seat on the Dark Council. Personality Darth Vengean was incredibly obsessed with war and had a huge hatred of the Jedi and the Republic; and was furious when the Empire signed the Treaty of Coruscant and made peace with their sworn enemy. He was also very insolent and openly insulted those who supported the peace treaty; including the Emperor himself. He was a man of action and his lust for battle would eventually drive him to ignore the peace and attempt to restart war between the Jedi and Sith so he can finish what they started. His arrogance and disrespect only continued to irritate the rest of the Dark Council; and they showed no concern or outrage when he was killed. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Dark Council, Darth Vengean was an extremely powerful duelist and a master of the Dark Side. Due to being the Head of Imperial Military, Vengean was also a master strategist and managed to secretly concoct a master scheme that eliminated the Republic's most vital commanders in one fail swoop. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Heretics Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Assassins Category:Dark Knights Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal